Star Struck
by La fille danse
Summary: IN-PROGRESS. AU. He never wanted anything more than a normal life, with normal parents; a normal girlfriend. But for Naruto, it would never be that way. Especially now that there's someone new in his life that may change him forever. But sometimes we don't want change. And who knew you could find so much in common with someone so different? SasuNaruSasu. Yaoi.
1. Don't You See it in my Eyes?

**Title:** Star Struck

**Pairing(s):** Naruto/Sasuke

**Summary:** IN-PROGRESS. AU. He never wanted anything more than a normal life, with normal parents; a normal girlfriend. But for Naruto, it would never be that way. Especially now that there's someone new in his life that may change him forever. But sometimes we don't want change. And who knew you could find so much in common with someone so different? SasuNaruSasu. Yaoi.

**Rating:** T, for now.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended. This is for my own entertainment, and I make no profit.

**Warning(s):** Two boys falling in love among other things. Don't like, don't read.

**Author's Notes: **This is a story I wrote once upon a time posted on youtube, but I'm attempting to revamp it cause it sucked and my writing style has changed since I was 14. So here it goes. Enjoy, cuties.  
>-CJ<p>

X

Naruto checked his watch for the umpteenth time this morning. The bus should've damn well been there already.

He started to hum one of his favorite tunes to pass the time. It kept him sane, at least.

Naruto tried to sigh his stress and anxiety away and glanced around so that he might try to enjoy the scenery around him. Call it meditation.

His house was the very last on the street, and therefore the very last stop the bus arrived at. Honestly, it was just his luck.

There was another house next to Naruto's that was _technically _the last on the street, but it was empty. No one had lived in there for as long as Naruto could remember.

Finally, after what seemed like an agonizing amount of time, the bus pulled to a stop in front of him. He slung his backpack over one shoulder, and hopped on, nodding to the bus driver. With that, he made his way towards the back of the bus, where he knew his friend Sakura had saved him a seat. Sakura lived a couple of streets away from Naruto, and the third musketeer, Ino, lived close enough to the school that she just walked.

The bus was unusually chatty that day; mostly girls babbling on. This fact in particular wasn't unheard of, but they seemed to exert even more energy and bubbles than usual. Most of the guys seemed all but interested. Naruto plopped down next to Sakura.

"What's all the commotion about?"

As soon as she acknowledged Naruto next to her, she squealed.

"NARUTO! Did you hear?"

Her face was pink and bubbly, and she looked exceptionally made-up today. There was something Naruto was certainly missing here.

"Hear what? Why are all the girls jumping out of their skins?"

She giggled, and replied, "Because! There's going to be a new kid at school tomorrow!"

Naruto couldn't help but wonder why that was anything special at all. He guessed that perhaps because their small town of Harmony almost never received any new kids, because no one really ever moved there, that maybe it had something to do with having a new face in town.

"Okay... so? Why is that a big deal?"

"This is no ordinary new kid! It's Sasuke Uchiha!"

As soon as she said it, almost all the girls on the bus screamed. God, that was awful.

"Okay, ow! Sasuke Uchiha? Like the famous celebrity? Why?"

She smiled her widest smile, and exclaimed, "Who cares! He's coming to _our_ school! Aren't you excited?!"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto said, "Sure. I'm ecstatic. Don't you see it in my eyes?"

"Oh, come on Naruto. You're not even a little happy that we have a _celebrity_ moving to our community?"

He shook his head once, and said, "Nope," popping the 'p.'  
>"Not really. What difference does it make? It's probably just one more jerk added to our population. I actually feel bad for the community, because all the girls are going to stick to him like glue and then have their hearts ripped out."<p>

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that. Maybe he's really sweet."

Naruto flashed a mocking smile for her naivety.

"You only think that because he's on the cover of every teen magazine. The media has brainwashed every teenage girl in the country."

She looked down and mumbled, "He's known globally, actually."

Naruto scoffed. In return, Sakura looked back up at him with a glare, and said what any typical girl her age would've said.

"You're just jealous."

Naruto nodded, molding his face into one of stone.

"Jealous indeed. I should be famous for my devilish good looks, not that guy!"

Naruto let out a chuckle in jest while Sakura punched his arm, and rolled her eyes again.

Naruto got his last few laughs out and then the two chatted until the bus came to a stop at the school with a loud squeal.

Everyone raced to the doors, desperate to escape this crowded, sweaty, stuffy bus, and to get outside and greet the beautiful fresh air.

Soon, Sakura met up with Ino, and so began a typical day for Naruto: walking just behind his two babbling, boy-crazy best friends while shoving his hands into his pockets, staring at his shoes, and trying to drown out their teenaged, girly, fluffy talk with the musical symphony of his own thoughts. Okay, so maybe his thoughts weren't that profound, but they were better than listening to lip gloss and high heels or whatever.

Some people might say that Naruto led a lonely life, considering that he seemed to hardly speak to the few friends he had. But it was enough for Naruto, as long as he knew there were people that loved him; that cared.

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling class time, so the trio silently parted ways, and Naruto headed towards first period.

X

Throughout the day, it seemed every class Naruto went to was chalked full of jittery girls who all screamed only one name.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" someone shouted, and before Naruto could think to cover his poor ears, there was a pounding of ear-shattering shrieks.

It was only Monday around lunchtime and Naruto was already sick of that name. He hadn't even arrived yet! Naruto rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time and began his journey to the cafeteria, keeping his eye out for Sakura and Ino.

He finally found them amongst yet another group of giggling girls, to his surprise. Oh wait, Naruto wasn't surprised in the slightest.

Afraid they would be suffocated by the growing crowd, he grabbed their wrists, and pulled them away to a random lunch line.

Sakura and Ino giggled, and Ino piped up, "Oh yeah, Naruto! So Sakura told me how you didn't seem too pepped up about…" she had to whisper so no one would scream. "Sasuke Uchiha."

But even when she said it herselff, she and Sakura couldn't stop themselves from letting out, a soft, high-pitched squeal. Naruto was going to cut his ears off.

"No, I'm not necessarily 'pepped up about it.'"

They grabbed their lunch trays and Ino replied, "Why not! What's so bad about a famous, amazing, hot celebrity?!"

Naruto shook his head, offering a slight smile at Ino's enthusiasm.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto said, "There's nothing really bad about it, I guess. I'm just sick of all the hype. All these girls are threatening to make me deaf."

They both had confused looks on their faces and Naruto could not believe they didn't notice it.

"What do you mean?" Sakura.

Naruto sighed, covered his ears, and prepared for the worst.

"OMG! Sasuke Uchiha!" he shouted.

Just as predicted, there was an earth-rattling roar of screeching teenage girls.

Sakura and Ino giggled, and I continued, "I just think that we'd be better off without him, or at least without all this screaming. And besides, out of all these people screaming their love for him, he can only date one person. That's gonna hurt lots of people."

Ino shook her head.

"Oh, just let the people live their fantasies, will you?"

Naruto smirked and nudged her.

"Not without a fight."

They shared a laugh and finally sat down at a table to eat their lunch.

X

Late that night, in his dream, Naruto shivered as a bead of cold sweat dribbled down the back of his neck. Around him was nothingness. It was too dark to see anything, including shadows and shapes, or the moon and the stars. Just nothing.

It was freezing cold and he had to hold himself tightly to stay warm.

There was something he was supposed to be looking for, but he wasn't sure just what. He just kept pursuing his search.

With each step he took, there was a "crunch" as his foot crushed the fragile earth beneath him.

Suddenly, laughter filled the empty air in front of him, forcing pictures of smiles to burn into his memory. The laughter was contagious and Naruto smiled as the giggles danced around him. The voice that they belonged to sounded so perfect, like sweet honey. It made him want to sing, so he began to hum along while they continued to chuckle.

Suddenly the laughter stopped, and Naruto felt cool, sweet breath on his cheeks. He caught a tiny glimpse of the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. The lips pressed to his jaw line, and just as he was about to beg them for more, they quickly broke away from him, teasing him.

The lips whispered into his ear, "Come with me."

It was impossible for him not to obey the beckoning call.

Then to Naruto's wretched dismay, a heavy, lung-filling mist formed all around him, and he could hear cries for help.

He was searching again, for hours it seemed, this time to find out where they disappeared to, but it was pointless. They were gone forever in the thick cloud of smoke, and there was nothing Naruto could do.

Naruto jolted awake with a tear that strained down his face as he had many times.

He had that dream quite often, actually, and still hadn't gotten over it. He still could not determine the identity of the person those lips belonged to, yet in his mind he knew they were mesmerizingly gorgeous. And they always slipped from his fingers. Always.

X


	2. Star Struck

All night, Naruto tossed and turned on his old, lumpy mattress, unable to get a wink of sleep.

He glanced at the clock which told him there was at least another hour and a half until it was time to get ready for school.

Naruto sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and shaking off the sleepless night. He had been awake since that dream. He tried, then failed to remember anything more about it.

Suddenly, a major headache began to form. What a marvelous way to start off the worst day of the week, Tuesday. It had always been his least favorite.

Naruto slowly shuffled out of bed and into the shower, taking as much time as he pleased. As the droplets dribbled down his back, he allowed the refreshing water to wash away all his troubles.

He had plenty of time afterwards to carefully pick out an outfit and do my hair. Okay, well, he picked the first shirt he saw and put on the crumpled jeans in the corner, and then looked at his hair in the mirror and shrugged. But still.

By the time Naruto would have normally woken up, he was settled on the couch, eating some cheap, off-brand version of Froot Loops. He would seriously describe them as tasting the way dog shit smells, but it was all he could afford with what earnings he made at his job at the local diner.

Once Naruto finished his bowl of shitty cereal, he carefully and quietly peeked into his parent's room. They were sleeping like rocks, too careless to ever make sure if he made it to school safely.

Naruto sighed again and stepped outside into the cool air, clutching his backpack as he left. The school bus wouldn't be there for at least another 45 minutes, but he decided to stay out anyway. It really was a beautiful day, after all. The clouds seemed exceptionally fluffy, and the sun was barely peering out from behind them. It created the beautiful effect of "heavenly" rays shining down to the earth. The grass and the trees were extraordinarily green, and the sky unbelievably blue. Naruto smiled softly despite himself. Not bad, for a Tuesday. The exquisite nature was incredibly reassuring that something wonderful was soon to happen.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, a voice interrupted his peace from behind.

"Why are you smilingly so stupidly?"

And there was his headache rearing its ugly head again. It was, after all, still a stupid Tuesday.

Annoyed, Naruto closed his eyes and rubbed his temples before wheeling himself around, diverting his attention from the peacefulness to glare at the owner of the comment.

"Beautiful day today," Naruto said, but he spat as if it were an insult.

Naruto eyed the man who had spoken up and down. He looked to be about his age. He had pale skin, dark eyes, and dark hair that stuck up like a duck's butt in the back. He also appeared as if he had a stick lodged up his ass.

Naruto murmured, "Not like _you'd _care or anything..."

The snooty guy was silent behind Naruto, so he turned back to gaze at the lifeless street before him.

There was shuffling, and soon, Naruto could feel a presence beside him.

The guy turned to him and asked in an unapologetic tone, "What's your name?"

Naruto could almost snort at the weak attempt to make amends.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto turned the slightest bit, so he could see the other man's face.

He nodded slowly, then said with a smug smirk, "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," mocking the way Naruto had introduced himself.

Sasuke sat there with icy eyes trained on Naruto like he was expecting him to say something revolutionary.

So Naruto decided to have a go at him. He gave him a funny look, and smirked.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It's a little creepy."

Sasuke's strange expression morphed into a hint of a frown. At that was Naruto interpreting, really. This guy's facial expressions were practically miniscule.

"You don't know me?" he asked, after a long pause.

Naruto restrained the urge to roll his eyes. After the beating his ears had taken the previous day at school, Naruto _wished _he didn't know who Sasuke Uchiha was. Still, it was fun to mess with him. Besides, how many times does one get the chance to tease a celebrity in their lifetime? Naruto couldn't _not _take advantage of the moment.

Naruto shot him another weird glance, and asked with fake confusion, "Uhh... should I know you? Aren't you the new kid?"

As icily as it seemed like he could, the celebrity retorted, "Sasuke _Uchiha_? As in, _Uchiha_. Famous singer, songwriter, actor? You really don't know me?"

Laughing softly to himself, Naruto smiled, keeping up the act.

"Hmm... Ohh! You're that guy that all the girls are crazy for. I guess _this _is what you look like after all..."

Naruto trained his eyes on him and made it clear he was surveying the other boy.

"I guess I don't know what I was expecting…" Naruto trailed off, purely teasing him.

Naruto turned his back once again, keeping his composure to elongate the joke. With such a big ego like Sasuke's, Naruto seriously doubted that his comment really put a dent in the celebrity's feelings. Still, Sasuke glared at him, his features stern as stone.

Suddenly, the bus rolled around the corner, and was about to come to the stop.

Sasuke turned around surprisingly gracefully to face Naruto.

"At least I'm a few steps up from you. What's a poor, dirty little dobe like you got on an Uchiha?" he bit out.

Naruto dropped his jaw and his eyebrows knitted together in surprise. He expected that the guy might be rude, but not that rude.

As the bus pulled to a stop, he sneered and said to Naruto, "And you better find a way to keep that shut," gesturing to his mouth. He shoved passed Naruto, and while climbing the steps of the bus, he murmured over his shoulder, "because it looks like you're ready to blow the next guy who's willing."

Naruto rolled his eyes and scrambled in after him.

"Teme," he muttered.

X

As Naruto made his way over to his usual seat next to Sakura, he locked eyes with a surrounded Sasuke Uchiha, flashed Naruto another icy stare as he passed. The whole bus was crowded towards him, desperately trying to make their impressions on him. Girls batted their eyelashes that were over-coated with mascara, and seemed to hike up their skirts slightly higher, wanting to show Sasuke their worlds. Guys crowded around him too, hoping to gain popularity by kissing his ass. Naruto could not roll his eyes enough.

He shrugged it off until he noticed that Sakura was one of the many girls crowding around Sasuke. Annoyed, he flung himself down on their seat without her.

Naruto bitterly watched his best friend from behind. At least she had the sensibility to dress with normal attire. But there was no way Sasuke was paying a cent of attention to her. Why would he, when there were plenty of sluts in the sea for the bastard to go after? Sakura was not at all his type, and it made Naruto a little angry to see her throwing herself at him anyway.

Naruto tried to grab her hand to pull her away from the madness, but she couldn't spare a second glance to him. He sighed and sat alone near the back of the bus until they finally showed up at school.

The bus pulled to a complete stop, and Naruto was growing impatient as no one got off the bus. Everyone was eagerly insisting that Sasuke should be the first to get off. It was ridiculous! After at least 5 minutes of fake chivalry from the students, Naruto finally angrily pushed through the crowd and jumped off the bus. He could feel curious eyes tracing his back, but continued towards the school. This might just be the longest year of Naruto's life.

X

Later, at lunch, Naruto again had to play savior as he pulled his two best friends away from a growing crowd of Sasuke Uchiha fans, not allowing them to hover over him, just like everyone else.

The guy was a giant ass, but he still needed some space just like any other human. Then again, his ego was so big that it probably wouldn't matter. Still, Naruto didn't want Sakura and Ino falling all over him, knowing that it would only end in heartbreak.

Sometimes he wished he had someone real to talk to… someone who didn't just talk about cute guys and clothes all day. Nevertheless, Naruto loved them and wanted them to be different from all the other girls who forced themselves on Sasuke.

As he finished another bite of his ramen, Naruto said, "You guys should probably stay away from this Uchiha guy… I think he could be trouble," using his chopsticks to point at them.

They both raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, look at the growing stampede over there! One could get seriously injured," I teased, giving a little chuckle.

Ino and Sakura shared some kind of knowing look, and they smirked at me. "That's not what you really think. How are you still sold on Sasuke being such a big jerk? All the magazines like, ever, say that he's sweet, and caring… and not to mention _hot_!"

They both giggled, really tipping Naruto's iceberg. If they had only been there while Sasuke and he were waiting at the bus stop.

"Well, talk is cheap," Naruto offered. "There's no sense in falling head over heels for someone that you don't know. I just think that he's superficial. And the last thing I want is for one of my two very best friends in the whole world to get hurt."

The smile stretched across Naruto's lips was forced and he hugged them almost halfheartedly. His friends pretended like they bought it, but it was obvious that they were not soaking up a single word that flew out of his mouth.

X


End file.
